


Sand Castles

by Prisca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bingo, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: This poem follows the main rules of a Haikuprompt: sand castles





	Sand Castles

**Author's Note:**

> This poem follows the main rules of a Haiku
> 
> prompt: sand castles

A day at the sea;  
sun, beach and endless ocean.  
Children are laughing.

Building sandcastles;  
sea shells, sea stars, and pebbles  
cover sandy walls;

Water in the moat,  
towers reaching for the sky.  
Look! So beautiful!

Then the sun falls down  
into the deep blue water.  
It's time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - summer bingo (Dreamwidth)


End file.
